A Soccer Playing Friend
by frozensunshine
Summary: Taito. One-shot AU. Bored out of his mind, Yamato is finding it hard to cope in an all-boys school, but when Taichi comes along things begin to change.


He hated it here emilie Normal emilie 2 580 2001-10-23T00:40:00Z 2001-10-23T00:40:00Z 9 3951 22523 Home 187 45 27659 9.3821 

Title: Soccer Playing Friends

Author: Sunny

Notice that the author says Sunny, and not Frosty! So this is obviously going to be a Taito fic! DUH! Anyhow, so this fic is basically a "what if" fic where the plot line is what if Matt and Tai didn't meet at summer camp and go to the Digiworld together? Instead they meet at a private school where Matt's the only blonde! Hehe, I'm so wicked. I love being mean to Yamato Ishida. And someone told me to use the Japanese names instead of the American names, so I did. This is sort of a fluff. I hope everyone likes!

+ + + +

He hated it here. He was so different from everyone else. Not that he minded being different from halfwits who couldn't spell cat if they were asked. But the thing that got him the most was they all looked alike. All of them had dark hair and didn't seem to want someone around who stuck out in the group around. Such as him.

He didn't care anyway. He hated it here. He'd told his mother that he didn't want to come. She didn't listen. It was the Randolph School for Boys, and a living hell. He'd sit alone at lunch, and in classes, and wherever else he may be. He was always alone. The teachers tried to get him to react with the other students, but they didn't like him and he didn't like them. They were a bunch of stuck up snobs.

It was at lunch one day when his miserable little sphere was disturbed. He was sitting beside the concrete wall that was holding back the soil so it wouldn't erode. The day was like any other day. His miserable lunch was the same. He was miserably alone. And he was sitting in the usual miserable spot.

Then a figure came flying over the top of the wall and landed in front of him. He was surprised at first but rolled his eyes when he recognized the all-famous soccer player for the school. _I hope he doesn't turn around._ As if on cue, the soccer player turned and saw him sitting there. The guy smiled.

"Hey! Is that a peanut butter sandwich?" the brunette chirped and smoothly walked over to Yamato and plopped down in the grass beside him.

"No. Go away," Yamato ordered harshly. The last thing he wanted was some jock picking on him. But the brunette seemed oblivious to his cruel tone.

"It's a beautiful day, no?" the brunette asked and leaned back against the concrete wall to look at the sky. "So many fluffy white clouds."

Yamato snorted. _Fluffy? Beautiful day? Is this really coming from an athlete?_ "What do you want?"

Two big chocolate eyes turned his way. "Your lunch."

"Have it." Yamato tossed him the apple and cheese stick and the soccer player practically pounced on it. Yamato watched in amazement as the two items were gone so fast that it seemed they'd never been there at all. Then the chocolate eyes were staring at him again like a puppy's big wanting eyes. _He is like a stray dog! I fed him and now he wants more!_ Yamato rolled his eyes. "Go away."

The brunette seemed puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Yamato snapped. He found the chocolate eyes staring at his food again. "Did you not have a lunch or something?"

"Yeah I had one. I'm still hungry." The chocolate eyes went back up to the sky. "But I'll let you eat in peace."

Yamato sat there, as did the soccer player. He sighed with annoyance. "Are you going to go away so I can eat?"

"You're too moody," was the reply.

"Go away!" Yamato shouted. He was getting angrier.

"You still didn't answer why."

"Because I said so. Now go!"

The brunette looked at Yamato with a smile in his eye. "That's not a good reason."

Yamato scowled and grabbed his stuff. He got to his feet and started to stomp off. To his surprise and annoyance he found that the brunette had gotten up too and was walking beside him. He whipped around and glared at the soccer player.

"Are you doing this just to annoy me?" he growled.

_"I saw him come over here somewhere!"_

The brunette froze at the voices coming from over the concrete wall. He leapt away from Yamato and climbed into the nearest tree hastily. Yamato watched this curiously. The brunette disappeared into the leaves, but when Yamato kept staring up he poked his head out and gave the blonde a look. "Act like I'm not up here!" he hissed.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to the five heavy-duty looking guys jumping off the concrete wall. They searched around for a while, not glancing in Yamato's direction twice, and moved on, guessing that whatever they were looking for was not around. The group passed Yamato as if they didn't even know he was there. He was used to this type of treatment and didn't care much.

Folding his arms in front of him, he again looked up into the tree. He couldn't see anything through the leaves but a head popped out in front of his face. The brunette smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Whatever. I'm guessing that the reason why you bothered me is because you know that I'm usually not noticed," Yamato said sourly. The brunette frowned and shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact I was worrying that those guys would come over to you and talk forever." The brunette moved his arm and the leaves above him shook a little. He looked frightened at first but regained his balance.

"If you fall I'm going to get blamed," Yamato griped.

"Why?" Again the brunette nearly lost his balance hanging upside down.

"Because Coach Natsuskii hates me and you're his star player," Yamato said, getting a nervous feeling in his stomach just thinking about it. The last thing he wanted was a giant coach screaming at him.

The soccer player beamed. "Star player? You think that I'm the star player?"

"It's obvious. You're all he talks about." Yamato rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I still don't understand how you'd get blamed," the brunette said.

"I'll get blamed for not saving you as you plummet from that tree," Yamato scoffed.

The brunette smiled at him. "I wont fall. I have incredibly great balance because I'm just so perfect!"

Yamato frowned. "And so modest."

"It's a joke." The chocolate eyes twinkled with amusement. Yamato's blazing ones didn't seem to affect the tanned boy's optimism at all. He smiled bigger at Yamato. "Anyway, if I fall, maybe I'd break my arm and they'd let me sit out this season."

"Maybe you'd break your neck, and leave me alone," Yamato muttered. He scoffed at the amused look he was receiving and started to stalk off. 

The brunette flipped out of the tree and landed in front of him. "So what's your name?"

"Why do you care?" Yamato growled. "Get out of my way."

"Nah, that's okay. Maybe in a few minutes. What's your name?" he asked again.

Yamato gawked at him. _Did he just say what I think he did? I can't believe this guy! He's so… arrogant!_ "I. Said. Move."

"No you didn't. You said 'Get out of my way,'" the brunette smirked.

"What's your deal??!! MOVE!" Yamato shouted.

"Damn, you are loud. You need to settle. I just want to know your name." Despite Yamato's angry tone, the brunette seemed to keep the chirpiness in his voice. Defeated, Yamato sighed.

"Yamato. Now will you move?" Yamato asked a tint of pleading in his voice.

The brunette grinned at having won. "Yamato what?"

"What, are you going to stalk me or something?" Yamato snapped.

"Maybe. So it's Yamato…"

"Ishida."

"Yamato Ishida. That flows out really nicely. I'm Taichi Yagami. I'm glad we met. I think you're the only blonde at this school." Taichi reached out to touch his hair, but he dodged. Taichi flashed another smile. "Moody and touchy, hm?"

The school's bell rang saving Yamato from the perkiness of the soccer player. He shoved past Taichi and walked to his next class. He could feel the chocolate eyes twinkle with cheerfulness as Taichi watched him leave. _That had certainly been a waste of a lunch. Wait, what lunch? **He** ate most of it!_ Yamato frowned at the disgruntled thought. _He seemed to really like my hair, one of the few people who do. You'd think being the only blonde would make you popular instead of detested._

+ + + +

The next day Yamato was sitting in his usual spot beside the concrete wall. He was chewing lightly on his sandwich, eyes closed and daydreaming peacefully of being anywhere other than the place he was. He sighed with content and opened his eyes to stare at the clouds. They were moving quickly, but that usually happened when a cold front was moving in. Winter was threatening fall.

"Hey Yamato!"

Yamato yelped and he jumped at being startled when Taichi shouted his name and jumped off the concrete wall beside him. In the process, he knocked Yamato's coke over. He quickly grabbed it and put it back right side up. Then looked up at Yamato and smiled. "Whoops."

"Whoops?" Yamato growled. He shook his head in displeasure. "Why are **you** here?"

"Why not?" Taichi laughed.

"Because there's no reason for you to be." Yamato quickly snatched up his lunch and put it on the other side of his body when he noticed the wondering chocolate eyes. _He **is** a stray dog!_ "If you plan on getting my lunch again then forget it."

"Of course not!" Taichi smiled, assuring Yamato that that was what he'd come for.

"So why were those guys chasing you yesterday?" the blonde asked, quickly tucking his lunch out of sight.

"Ah, yes, of course. That. I owed one of those idiots money," Taichi rolled his eyes. "Here's a helpful hint: never loan me money because I wont pay you back."

"I'd never loan you money anyway," Yamato muttered.

"I figured you wouldn't." Taichi tilted his head to the side, reminding Yamato even more of a dog, and smiled again. "I don't usually tell my friends such helpful hints, but I knew you would never give me money so I guessed it'd be okay."

"I'm not your friend," Yamato barked. 

"Of course you are! You're my blonde friend!" Taichi laughed.

"No, I'm not." Yamato started to get to his feet. "Leave me alone."

"Don't be like that!" Taichi protested. He grabbed the blonde's hands and yanked him back down. Before Yamato could protest, he lay down on his back and used the blonde's lap as a headrest. "You need to settle."

Yamato only stared at him. He was appalled at how the guy that was now staring at him with conviction could be so forceful. He blinked, a bit curious. Normally he would have punched whoever bothered him this much, usually ending up with in tons of trouble, but Taichi had a way about him that kept Yamato from knocking the hell out of him. _He must be everyone's friend. One of those happy-go-lucky types._ Yamato thought sourly.

"Could you not bother me anymore?" Yamato grumbled. Taichi reached up again to touch his hair, but he slapped the tanned hand away. "Stop it."

The chocolate eyes danced. "Moody and touchy. I always thought blondes were supposed to be perky and stupid."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," Yamato mumbled.

"I know. You're doubtlessly very smart," Taichi purred. He blinked innocently at Yamato.

+ + + +

A couple of weeks went on like this. Taichi would pop up and annoy Yamato at lunch and Yamato snap rude comments at him. He once even showed up at the blonde's room. Yamato wondered where he got the room number. Another time the blonde went to a soccer game and as he was walking out Taichi spotted him and bugged him the next day at lunch about it. The brunette said that Yamato had come just to see him and Yamato said that he went just because his history teacher said he'd give them a free A on the next test if they went. Taichi said that the history teacher did that for every game. Yamato said he never heard him say it before. Taichi said that he was lying. Yamato told him to shut up.

And today Yamato was waiting for his friend – yes, he considered Taichi a friend now, despite the constant vulgar comments he shot at Taichi – to dart out of nowhere. But as the lunch period passed the brunette never showed up. Yamato felt slightly disappointed. _I should have figured. He must finally realize that I'm not going to be a peppy halfwit. He probably found someone who actually cared._

Yamato felt annoyed. _Taichi was never my friend. I was probably just some dare that his soccer buddies gave him, like to make me a stupid freak like the rest of this dumb school._ He scowled and tossed his sandwich in the grass. He'd even started bringing peanut butter sandwiches because the famous soccer player enjoyed finishing what he didn't. _I hate him._

The bell rang, indicating lunch was over and Yamato reluctantly go to his feet. _Back to the old boring lifestyle of seclusion. I kind of prefer it to being with that airhead. What do I mean kind of? I **do** prefer it._ Yamato sighed and sulked to his next class. He couldn't lie to himself. He missed the company, having someone around. Even if the whole time he was griping at the soccer player. _Hell. I miss Taichi._

+ + + +

A week went by and no Taichi. By Friday Yamato was convinced that he wasn't coming back. Not that he'd admit he cared. On Wednesday he had to move inside because the winter air was so cold it was unbearable even for him. So instead he ate in his room, usually with a pair of headphones on listening to music. It was on Sunday that he was sitting in his room reading a magazine and listening to music that Taichi poked his head in to visit.

Yamato didn't see him since he had his face buried in the magazine and didn't hear him. The door did creak quite loud, but then he liked to listen to his music quite loud also. Taichi smiled when he saw that Yamato was oblivious to the world and bounced onto the bed, crawling over Yamato so that he was staring into his friend's face. Yamato felt the bed shake and pulled his magazine down to see two dimmed eyes staring down at him. They weren't chocolate now, more of a coffee now.

Yamato groaned as Taichi pulled the headphones off of him. "Hey Yama!"

"What do you…" Yamato paused. "Are you hoarse?"

"Yeah. I've been sick," Taichi croaked. "I bet you thought I ditched you or that the only reason I was around was because one of my soccer friends gave me a dumb dare like 'make the blonde dude think you're his friend.'"

_Is he a mind reader?_ Yamato rolled his eyes. "You still sound – and look – sick. And I did not."

"Liar." Taichi reached up to brush the blonde locks from Yamato's face but got his hands slapped away. He grinned. "Still touchy. So how've ya been without me?"

"Don't breathe on me. I don't want to be sick," Yamato muttered.

"Still moody." Taichi sat back. Yamato abruptly realized what a suggestive position they were in. He sat up and pushed Taichi off of him. Taichi again tried to touch his hair and he again smacked the persistent hand away. He glared at Taichi and got a smile in return. "I love your hair."

"Don't touch it," Yamato retorted. He sighed and leaned against the head post of his bed. Taichi started coughing and had to turn away to keep from coughing on his friend. When he turned back Yamato noticed that his eyes were red and looked strained. "Are you sure you're not still sick? You don't look too good."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just got a 'head cold' now, whatever that is," Taichi rasped. He leaned forward, eyes waltzing with delight. "Besides, I knew I had to come see you to keep you from thinking something silly. Ah, ah! Don't try to deny it! I know you too well."

"You don't know me at all," Yamato said softly.

Taichi crawled to where he was within a few inches from the blondes face. "I know a lot about you."

Yamato felt a blush start to burn on his cheeks and pushed Taichi away. "I said don't breathe on me."

"Whatever you say," Taichi chuckled. "I also came here because I need to ask you something."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"We need someone to be the team manager and-"

"No! I'm not going to parade around with a bunch of soccer jocks!"

"But you'd have so much-"

"No Taichi! I don't want to have any part in anything this school does! Especially soccer!"

"But I've already signed you up and-"

"YOU DID WHAT??!! You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking!"

"No. I thought you'd like-"

"You should never think Taichi! You aren't very good at it."

"But you'll meet so many new people and you'll be part of the team…"

"I don't care! How could you do something like that without asking me first?"

"You'd be with me more."

The last sentence came out quietly. Yamato couldn't think of anything to respond with so he just sat there. Taichi seemed to be wounded. His usual bright eyes were cloudy, partly because of being sick and partly because he was truly hurt. "I want you around more Yamato."

"Why?" Yamato whispered.

"Because you're my friend and many other reasons. You're just fun to be with, Yamato. Please do this. For me," Taichi whispered back. "Please."

Yamato sighed. He gave in to that pleading expression. "Fine."

The brunette jumped with joy and hugged Yamato tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, okay, let go of me, you're crushing my ribs, I can't breath, please let go…" Yamato groaned. Taichi laughed and let him go.

"You're a great friend Yamato," Taichi said. He sprung off the bed and pranced to the door. He opened it and walked out, then popped his head back in at winked at the blonde who was still contemplating his new situation. "Thanks Yama."

+ + + +

"Glad to have ya here!"

Coach Natsuskii slapped Yamato on the back and grinned like an idiot. Yamato smiled uneasily back and then preceded passing by the other coaches and soccer players each of them giving him a warm welcome. The assistant coach sat down with him on the bench and explained all that he needed to do, such as keeping track of the stats, goals, misses, and other such junk that he didn't really understand.

It seemed to be forever but finally practice was over and Taichi happily jogged over to him. "How do you like it so far?"

"Do you want me to lie or actually tell the truth?" Yamato said frowning.

"It's not that bad. Open up a little," Taichi laughed.

"So what's with Coach Natsuskii? He's being… _nice_ to me. It's kind of freaky. So are your teammates. What's the deal?" Yamato asked. He faked a smile and waved at a couple of the soccer players leaving.

Taichi shrugged. "You're part of the team now."

"Not really. I just sit here and keep track of all you airheads," Yamato said. He grabbed his stuff, which now included a giant duffle bag full of charts, clipboards, and other such things.

"That's still being on the team. Soon you'll be an airhead just like the rest of us!" Taichi chirped.

That gave the blonde chills to think about. He sighed. "I didn't even know soccer was a winter sport."

"It's not really, but during the winter months we play against other private schools, which is really cool because then we kick up on all the public schools in the spring!" Taichi said. He smiled at his grumpy friend. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Oh joy."

+ + + +

It was the first soccer game Yamato had attended that was an away game, and only the second he'd ever attended. He was so absorbed into the game that he nearly forgot to mark everything on his charts. Eventually he got into the swerve of the game and actually got into the thrill of watching soccer. _Taichi is really good at this. No wonder he's the team captain. He doesn't even need to practice. It's like he was born playing soccer._

Yamato was cuddled up in a giant coat on the sidelines when the game was over with. The soccer players cheered happily, having beaten the other team. Yamato could see Taichi shaking hands with a guy from the other team and smiled. _He's so polite. I wonder if on the inside he's screaming, "Haha I beat you!"_ Taichi turned his direction and smiled. He started to head towards the blonde, but got stopped as his teammates swung him around in the air victoriously. _They're going to kill him. Don't they worry about breaking his leg or something?_

Finally, Taichi was allowed to approach Yamato without being distracted somehow. He grabbed Yamato's warm hands with his icy ones and jerked the blonde off the bench. Yamato shivered horribly when the cold air brushed around the parts of him that had been under the numerous coats. Taichi put an arm around his shoulders and snuggled up to him.

"You're warm," He purred.

"You're freezing!" Yamato protested by pushing at Taichi but didn't succeed. He gave the brunette a halfhearted glare. "Don't you build up some heat running around out there?"

"Yeah, but once you stop everything just goes back to being cold." Taichi snuggled closer to him. He sighed with delight. "I think I'm going to sleep the whole way home."

"I thought you said you'd help me with history on the way home if I played that stupid game with you on the way up here!" Yamato cried, abruptly pushing the soccer player away. Taichi laughed at him.

"Yama, you don't have to worry about school anymore. You're on the team now," Taichi said.

Yamato gave him a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to wake up and smell the coffee, seriously," Taichi chuckled. "Soccer is the only thing our school cares about. All the teachers adore the soccer players and anyone else who has anything to do with the team. You don't have to study anymore. You'll pass no matter what."

The blonde frowned. "That's not fair."

Taichi shrugged. "No, but it helps out if you forget something."

"And you don't learn anything. No wonder all of you are mindless idiots," Yamato laughed.

+ + + +

Taichi was lying across the bottom of Yamato's bed, staring at the ceiling. The blonde was sitting at the top of the bed with books sprawled all around him and head phones on, listening to his usual rock and roll. Taichi gave him an annoyed look and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Yamato! Why do you bother with that?" Taichi whined.

"Unlike you," Yamato gave the brunette a silly look, "I want to get somewhere in my life."

"I don't see how you can study and listen to that anyway," Taichi snapped.

Yamato pulled the headphones down to his shoulders. "If all you're going to do is insult me then please leave."

"I'll shut up," Taichi muttered. "Hand me a pillow?"

Yamato reached behind him and tossed Taichi his feather pillow. Taichi scrunched it up and flopped down on it; then shook it and scrunched it up again. Yamato shot him a look. "That's my favorite pillow. Be nice."

Taichi smiled and laid back down on it. "Whatever you say Yama."

A little while went by and Taichi got more bored as the minutes flew past. He sighed and watched the blonde study some more before rolling his eyes and groaning. Yamato gave him a dirty look and continued with his work. Taichi frowned and pretended to fall off the bed. He glanced up to see if any reaction had come form this but the blonde was still stuck to his textbooks.

"Yamato! Please! You have the whole weekend to study for that test!" Taichi groaned.

"You are worse than a five year begging for a cookie!" Yamato laughed. Taichi growled and got to his feet. He grabbed the pillow and swung it at his blue-eyed friend. Yamato laughed and dodged, but the pillow caught on a nail sticking out of the wall where a picture had once been and erupted in an explosion of white, soft feathers. Yamato watched them land all over his room and glared at Taichi through the flurry of falling feathers. "Taichi…"

"I'm sorry Yamato. I didn't mean to…" Taichi murmured. He brightened a little. "You can have mine?"

"You ruined my favorite pillow!" Yamato yelled. He leapt off the bed and tackled Taichi.

"Whoa! Settle!" Taichi objected. He squirmed from underneath the blonde and scrambled to his feet. Yamato chased him into a corner, but the soccer player easily escaped again. Grabbing another pillow off his bed, Yamato threw it at Taichi. It hit the brunette dead smack in the face.

"Ha!" Yamato burst into laughter at the red faced Taichi.

"This battle is not over!" Taichi shouted. He smiled mischievously. Yamato smiled back and tried to move to the door but Taichi blocked his way so that he was trapped between the bed and the wall. The blue eyes shifted around the room for a way of escape.

Yamato jumped on the bed in attempt get over and to the bedroom door. Taichi caught him around the waist as he was jumping off the bed and threw him back on the bed. He hopped on top of the blonde and pinned him. Yamato tried to sit up but came inches from Taichi's face and fell back. Taichi leaned forward and Yamato quivered as the brunette's warm breath washed over him and the chocolate eyes seemed to be the only thing pinning him where he was. Then suddenly Taichi tilted closer and was kissing him.

Yamato tensed. _Taichi is kissing me. Taichi is kissing me. Taichi is kissing me!_ He felt Taichi run fingers delicately through his hair and push him farther onto the bed. Yamato was in too much shock do refuse. His head spun as Taichi kissed him harder. To top all this off, something was jabbing him in the back. He finally cleared his head and pushed Taichi away. The brunette immediately blushed and the chocolate eyes turned away shamefully. Yamato reached beneath himself and pulled out the textbook that had been digging into his back. He glanced up to see Taichi staring at the ground.

"I… I'm sorry Yamato… I… didn't mean for **that** to happen…" Taichi stammered. Yamato stared at him with an unreadable expression. Taichi backed towards the door. "I… uh… can we forget this ever… happened?"

"Taichi. You just kissed me. That's going to be hard to forget," Yamato whispered softly.

Taichi winced. "I know." He sighed. "I should leave."

Yamato leapt off the bed with amazing speed and blocked the door from Taichi. His eyes blazed. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I… don't… know…" Taichi whispered. "It just… happened."

"Do you think of me more than a friend?" Yamato asked. His voice came out somewhat firmly, but a still shaky. When Taichi didn't answer him, he stepped forward slowly. "Taichi, do you think of me more than a friend?"

Taichi ran his hands nervously through his hair and he dropped to the floor. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Yamato breathed in sharply. Deep down inside he knew Taichi was going to say yes, but it still came as a shock. His best friend, and only friend, had a crush on him. It all added up. He couldn't see how he didn't recognize it before. Taichi was always snuggling up to him, hugging him, and was all around flirtatious.

"Do you hate me?"

The voice was small and almost inaudible, but Yamato heard it. He turned his gaze down to Taichi on the floor. The brunette was staring up at him with tears running down his cheeks from big round chocolate eyes. To Yamato, he looked so much like a lost puppy. It was utterly adorable…

Yamato kneeled down in front of Taichi. "No. I don't hate you. You're my best friend Taichi."

A light lit up in Taichi's eyes and he smiled faintly. "Really?"

Yamato grinned. "Really."

"But," Taichi said frowning a bit, "wont you be uncomfortable around me now?"

"Taichi, I was always uncomfortable around you before!" Yamato laughed. Taichi smiled brightly and leaned forward to give him a hug. Yamato hugged him back tightly but drew away after a few moments and swept the brown locks from Taichi's face. "Just try to refrain from doing that ever again, okay?"

Taichi snickered. "Okay."

+ + + + 

So? What'd ya think? I hope everyone had a great time reading. I know I ended it without putting them together, but seriously, what do you think will happen in the days after that? Of course Yamato will fall head over heels for his brunette friend! How could he not? Taichi is a sweetie wrapped in icing! Please review!


End file.
